


Good to be a Tok'ra

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Selmak's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to be a Tok'ra

_You should move to the right._

Jacob closed his eyes trying to concentrate more on the woman beneath him than the one in his head. The mental image of what Janet's mouth was currently doing to George, bringing him to the brink.

_I was a woman for over a century. That's supposed to give you insight._

Jacob reluctantly complied with Selmak's suggestion, trying to be annoyed by the wondrous moan that escaped from Janet's throat, only slightly muffled by George's girth. The shiver that followed ran through all of them.

There were times it was good to be a Tok'ra.


End file.
